This invention relates to exhaust hoses, and more particularly, to bendable exhaust hoses to carry exhaust fumes from an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines such as diesel engines and the like are often used in locations with inadequate ventilation. One particular example of this is for a diesel engine used to power a water pump on a ship. Such an pump may be used to fight a fire on the ship, or to remove water from the hull of the ship and pump it overboard. It is sometimes necessary to use such an engine in confined quarters, such as below deck on the ship. These engines may be portable, allowing the engine (and pump) to be carried or moved to the location of best advantage. In emergency conditions such as fire fighting or taking on water, speedy relocation of the engine may be necessary.
Exhaust fumes emitted from the engine in a poorly ventilated location may create unacceptable levels of emission gasses or particles in the air. Exhaust fumes may be emitted from the engine at temperatures in excess of 900.degree. F., and use of the engine may cause undesired build-up of heat and toxic fumes within the confined quarters. As it may be necessary to run the engine for a lengthy period of time (such as 48 hours or more), emission and heat problems are further aggravated. To avoid or minimize these problems, exhaust fumes are piped or otherwise transmitted away from the engine to a location where they will not cause damage either due to the temperature of the exhaust or the composition of the exhaust fumes.
Various attributes or design criteria are required for an exhaust hose to function effectively in the applications in which it may be used. For example, exhaust hoses which are flexible or bendable are desired, allowing the exhaust hose to be placed as required for any location. Exhaust hoses should be readily assembled and disassembled, to facilitate speedy relocation of the engine. Exhaust hoses should be strong and resilient, so as to not compress or kink if stepped on or otherwise subjected to compression forces. The environment of the hose can be subject to salt water corrosion, and the hose should be corrosion resistant. Also, the hose may be subject to considerable vibration due to the vibration of the diesel motor and pump. The hose must be able to withstand this vibration without any physical deterioration. Finally, and perhaps most importantly for emergency conditions, it may be necessary to readily assemble, disassemble and handle the hose either with gloves or by hand. Outer surfaces of exhaust hoses should avoid excessive heat or temperature buildup from the engine exhaust. The exhaust hose should be able to withstand the exhaust gas temperature for a significantly lengthy operation of the engine such as 48 hours longer. The external temperature of the hose should not exceed 400.degree. F. (at 8 inches from the engine) during this engine operation. The extended length of the hose should have a relative cool external temperature, such as less than 160.degree. F. at 10 feet or further from the engine. Hose connections need to be constructed so that they do not leak in the handling of the hot exhaust gasses, and such that all of the engine exhaust gasses are captured.
Prior art exhaust hoses for such applications have included water cooled jackets. While these water cooled systems can be flexible and can cool the exhaust hose sufficiently to enable it to be manipulated by hand or with gloves, the difficulties associated with prior water-cooled hoses are many. The water used in cooling the hose adds significant weight to the hose, makes the hose stiffer, and in general makes the exhaust hose difficult to work with, particularly in an emergency situation. Water cooled exhaust hoses are subject to leakage and other similar problems which causes the exhaust hoses to be unreliable. The water cooling system generally requires its own pumping system and cooling system for the coolant water to prevent steam buildup within the water jacket, adding further possibilities for failure. Accordingly, it is desired to have a new design of exhaust hose which will avoid the problems of the prior art, while still functioning effectively and reliably.